Warden
by Abraxas-Nor
Summary: Argo x Nastasha. Erotic one shot. All reviews appreciated.


Argo Gulskii watched shadows pass by, blotting out the light that shone beneath the door of his cell. Even in the wee hours, when the guard stopped making their rounds, light still bled in, seeping through his eyelids when he tried to sleep, reminding him that he was still in the Neo-Russian carrier, reminding him that he was a prisoner.

As he closed his eyes, wondering if he would ever sleep in total darkness again, a shadow passed before the door, dimming the light across his eyelids. Unlike the others, this one lingered until the sound of the door opening caused him to open his eyes again.

For a moment all he saw was her silhouette framed in the doorway, black against the brightness outside, but as she closed the door, she turned on the lights within the cell, illuminating every corner of the cramped and joyless room.

"Nastasha," He said flatly, beginning to rise, "It's late."

A cold smirk spread across her red-painted lips as she stepped towards him, the heels of her boots clicking against the bare floor, "Take off your clothes," She barked, "You are to call me Warden."

As he removed his shirt, maneuvering it out from beneath the straps that held the bomb to his chest, he watched her, trying to read her expression, "Why?"

No sooner was the question out than she brought her riding crop down hard across his chest, causing him to wince more with surprise than pain. "Tomorrow you fight Domon Kasshu. I need to make sure you're in top form."

She her crop hard again, causing a faint smile to cross his lips, "Careful how you swing that thing, Warden."

His boldness was rewarded with a third strike before she closed the space between them. Reaching down, she ran her hand over the rough material of his pants, feeling his stiffening cock. He closed his eyes, savoring her touch and trapping her with his strong arms and the manacles that bound him. "You know, Warden," He whispered, "This is a severe breech of conduct. I could have you written up and court marshaled."

Nastasha laughed, giving the straps of his bomb a firm tug, "And I could have you killed at a moment's notice." She leaned into his embrace and gave him a shove. It wasn't really enough to throw the giant off his feet, but he took the hint and fell back down onto the cot, pulling her down so that she lay on top of him. Resting her chin against the thick, dark hair that covered his chest, she looked up at him, "Argo, how long has it been since you're been with a woman?"

He shifted a little so that his iron hard erection pressed completely against her through their clothing, "Five years."

It took much of her considerable will to keep from gasping as she felt him. She had suspected he would be well hung, but this was like nothing she could have imagined. Freeing herself from his arms, she sat upright and pulled his pants down over his hips, releasing his straining cock. It was long and incredibly thick, "Damn, this must have made it hell on your cell mates," She teased. The sight alone was enough to make her pussy wet and cause her nipples to stiffen, but before she could continue, she had to take off her restrictive uniform.

He groaned as she pulled away from him and rose to her feet, but as he tried to pull her back, she struck him across the knuckles with her crop, "Be patient, Argo, you've waited five years already, you can wait a little longer."

"Nastasha," He growled, only to be answered with a hard slap across the face, "Warden. Please." There was a note of strained desperation in his voice.

Unmoved by his pleas, she unbuttoned her coat and shirt slowly, peeling them from her body like a snake shedding its skin. Her black lace bra and panties stood out sharply against her smooth, pale skin, causing Argo to stare in awe.

Stretched out before her, powerful and naked, his cock achingly hard, he looked like a god.

As she stripped off the last of her clothing, revealing firm, perfectly formed breasts and a clean shaven pussy, she moved to straddle his waist and leaned in to kiss him for the first time. In spite of the roughness of his five o'clock shadow, he kissed her with surprising tenderness, moving his tongue between her lips almost shyly. She answered his sweetness with passion until he pulled away and whispered in her ear, "Nastasha, I need you, please."

Rather than striking him again, she rocked back, and began to lower herself down onto his cock, spreading her thighs wider to accommodate him.

Her breath came in shallow gasps as she took him in, torturously slow, moving centimeter by centimeter and inch by inch. The pleasure he felt entering her was nothing short of pure ecstasy, but the teasing had become unbearable. Unable to take it anymore, he wrapped his huge hands around her hips and forced her down hard, taking her in one swift stroke.

Nastasha's eye snapped shut and she cried out in pleasure mixed with an edge of pain. "Argo," She moaned, "You're huge! You're incredible. Fuck me, Argo Gulskii!"

Argo was happy to oblige and thrust up hard as she rode his cock. All the while, his powerful hands wandered over her body, kneading her breasts and squeezing her nipples until she screamed.

She arched her back as she came, fingers gripping his chest hair, nails digging into his skin.

But before he could reach orgasm, she pulled away from him, letting his cock slide out of her. He tried to grab her and enter her again, but she slapped his hand away. "No, Argo," She panted, "I want to taste your cum." With that she kneeled between his legs and lowered her head, and lapped the beads of pre cum from his prick before taking it into her mouth.

Her jaw hurt from stretching wide and she couldn't fit the whole thing into her mouth, but she wrapped her hands around the base of his cock and forced in as much as she could.

Between her lips, her tongue, and the feel of her breasts rubbing against his balls, Argo was in heaven and it wasn't long before he shot thick, heavy ropes of cum into her eager mouth.

Exhausted from her exertions, Nastasha crawled up into Argo's arms. As he held her, he kissed her back, tasting her sweat. In the heat of the room, her perfume was intoxicating and all he wanted to do was hold her tight and never lose the feeling of her body pressed to his.


End file.
